Angels Heart
by Weeirdinwonderland
Summary: What are A.N.G.E.L.S.? Where do they come from and whatever are they here for? We do not know but follow Natsu and Lucy as they discover the meaning of life is self for an angel and their partner at least
1. The Meeting

A/N this was inspired by elemental gelade and also is not going to be the same as elemental gelade.

Angels walked among the clouds and could tame even the wildest beast, the most terrible creature, with hair like silk and eyes like the stars twinkling and shining in even the darkest nights. Their bodies contained untold powers and they were mystical and radiant glimmering with a radiance like no other. Those were the tales told about the mystical beings.

The angels were also used to protect their 'masters' the ones they gave their hearts to and the ones who received the hearts, good or bad were always loved by the beings wether or not they were loved back. They were seen as collectors items by some and as weapons by others some had not even heard of them before, they were merely fairy tails to them.

Chapter 1: Grave of the angelic warriors

The boy walked slowly around the deck circling his opponent and contemplating his strength his pink hair blew softly in the sea breeze as he stood on the harbor deck. His opponent was a navy haired boy the same age as him the opponent smirked and yelled "hey fire-face why don't you get that stone you found earlier to protect you huh I'm sure that would save you" the boy Gray then burst out laughing. The boy Natsu thought back 'oh yeah, the stone'

3 days before

Natsu yawned and stretched happy to finally be off the torture device also known as a ship. Gramps and the others had gone to wander around and find supplies while he lay on the shore getting over his sickness. He had just found a comfortable spot under a small palm tree and was almost asleep when a small round item dropped on his head he lifted his eyes and lazily got up to see the item that had woken him from his almost peaceful slumber.

His eyes wandered to the shore and there laying int he surf was a small grey pebble it was obviously useless and he just laughed bent down and picked up the stone he threw it and it skimmed across the ocean. He was again almost asleep when something hard hit him again it was...the stone he threw it again and the process repeated several times before he stopped to admire the object it was shinier and paler than an average pebble when he held it up to the sun he swore he saw a key in the middle but he was sure he was just dreaming.

When the others returned loaded down with supplies he asked gramps about the mysterious rock and all gramps replied was "who knows maybe it is your lucky stone" so he kept it and they then sailed to magnolia town which was a small fishing village, their small estate was 4 days away from the small village and by foot it would be tiring but worth it.

Back to present

Gray shuffled along the boardwalk and slashed at him while yelling "what is it pinky cat got your tongue" suddenly the pebble rose up from his pocket glowing and it's outer coat shattered away leaving the key then suddenly the key landed on Natsu's head and shimmered it became a young woman who looked around 18 so He was one year older than her then he looked at her face long golden hair that shimmered like the sun and brown eyes that sparkled with life her skin was an unblemished pale ivory, there was no doubt in his mind that she was "you're an angel" he turned suddenly gramps was standing there but he was not alone he was followed by another woman this one looked to be around gramps age and had bright magenta hair and eyes that twinkled like the stars even in the light of the sun she was also an angel.

The newly connected pair were sneaking looks at each other silently while Gray stood off to the side silently looking at the two when Makarov entered the small office with the lady but this time the lady looked harsh rather than calm. Makarov decided to speak first "I assume that you have both heard of angels before" he let the two boys nod before continuing "and you mush have figured out that these two lovely women are also angels" another nod "then I shall explain...

Next chapter: Makarov's story


	2. Makarovs Story

"When I was younger I met a beautiful woman...

Makarov Dreyar walked through the streets of San Flower clutching his brown leather bag. It contained a beautiful stone and he was in SF to get it checked by scientists but the town was also well known as a town of thieves and although he was a skilled fighter even he was not free from the threat of armed burglars. As he made his way to the small lab he looked around cautiously and quietly checked his surroundings.

The lab was deserted he quickly unpacked his bags and sat down at a desk if he had to he would do it alone. After 4 hours of work he decided to quit so he packed up all the equipment and sat at a Bunsen burner to boil the kettle.

He ate alone listening to the thunder and occasional slurp of the cup ramen he was eating. He soon after fell asleep the world of dreams consuming him.

Makarov awoke to the sound of clanks and squeaking floorboards he looked up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and packing his sleeping arrangements up quietly he stood and watched as the shadows moved closer and closer to the door he crept up behind the door just in time as it slammed open leaving just enough space for him to squeeze in, as they entered the room Makarov kicked the tallest one he just laughed and brushed him away like nothing.

Suddenly the key shone and turned into a beautiful girl she looked 16 and her hair was a shining magenta which was held up in a tall long ponytail her eyes sparkled like bright green gems as she said her first words to the boy "I hate humans" and with that statement the bandits ran off screaming "an Angel, it's an angel".

Makarov was puzzled and sat down the angel copied his actions and told him in a smooth voice like honey "they are afraid of us you know... They are afraid because of what we are, of what I am" Makarov was confused "but you are an angel why would they be scared of an ange..." he was cut off. The woman had tears in her eyes "an angel yes?" She asked "stupid human" she mocked bitterly "don't you know what angel stands for?" she asked again but answering quickly before he was able to even guess "it is a abbreviation you fool we are not angels we are A.N.G.E.L.S. this stands for Angels are Nano-bots who are Gemstone Leeching Sirens, do you know why? We are not living we are nano machines and fakes our powers are immense but we are often called leeching sirens because we...we lead humans on supposedly so if you don't want trouble you can just send me the to the H.E.V.E.A.N it stands for the Housing and Exchanging of Villainous Evil Angel Nano-bots."

Makarovs face was shadowed "so you expect me to send you to a slave trade for angels... Why would I do that to my friend?" he asked angrily " because everyone does" she answered "my sister got sent there she said it it like a prison mixed with a dungeon...it is where everyone goes" she said sadly "well then we'll just have to bust 'em out then" she looked up hopefully "fine" she said still smiling "then let's go"

Makarov turned around to face the three wistfully "we ended up breaking all the angels out and they all went back to their owners who in time got used to them but...all of the angels are disappearing and we need to know why and we need you two do find out."

**Next chapter: angels and their partners**


End file.
